Reverse genetics permits the recombinant expression and manipulation of RNA viruses in cell culture. It is a powerful tool in virology and vaccine manufacture because it allows rapid production of recombinant viruses (including reassortants) and/or their mutation. The method involves transfecting host cells with one or more expression constructs that encode the viral genome and isolating the virus from the cells.
One drawback with virus rescue by reverse genetics is that the process is inefficient and frequently results in an unsatisfactory virus yield. Thus there remains a need in the art to provide alternative and more efficient reverse genetics methods.